The Singing Transgenics
by Sam9
Summary: (Completed! Wahoo!) Max and Alec magically start to sing. Very weird idea I suddenly got... *blushes* M/A - But Logan gets kidnapped ;-)
1. Jam Pony, bikes, messengers, singing, wa...

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just playing with 'em. ;-) 

Summary: In a land, far, far, far, away there once lived a princess and ... Uh, no, wait. Alec and Max magically start singing. I got this idea listening to the radio, when the Dirty Dancing song was on and I was *like always* thinking about Alec. So I figured, who wouldn't want to see Alec singing? The story practically wrote itself, really. Anyway, if you like the idea of Alec and Max singing and dancing, here you go. Also, there's a tiny little bit of Logan bashing. I like the guy, that's not it. He's just a little boring and Alec is way hotter!

A/N: Oops, look how long that summary got *blushes* Excuse me while I go drool over some Jensen pictures...

Alec walked into Jam Pony, like every other day, but this time he noticed something was different.

*Hmmm... Where's Max?* He thought, as he looked around, only seeing Normal on his usual "Bip bip bip!" routine, yelling at the unfortunate gals and guys that happened to walk by his desk.

"Alec! My man! How are you today?" Normal's monotone voice cut off his earlier thoughts. *Dammit!* He thought, changing his expression to a small fake smile and turning to Normal who was already making his way over to his 'Golden Boy'.

"Hey buddy, I'm always alright, what 'bout you?" He asked, although he couldn't care less how Normal was feeling. Then he spotted Original Cindy and Sketchy at the lockers, excused himself and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" He said, with his ever-so-present cocky grin.

"Hey, Alec! What's up my man?" Sketchy asked, slapping him on the back.

"Nothing," he murmured "have you seen Max?"

"Why you lookin' for my boo, hot boy?" Original Cindy asked, looking around Jam Pony, in search of her 'boo'.

"Just asking."

"Riiiight," Original Cindy said, raising an eyebrow "well, I ain't seen her, sorry hot boy."

"Thanks anyway OC..." He shrugged and walked back over to Normal, who had been watching them closely.

"Who are you looking for?" Normal asked.

*God, can't he leave me alone for _one_ minute?* He thought, *Oh well, maybe he knows where Max is...* "I'm looking for Max, have you seen her?"

"Yeah. She's on the phone, like always, one day I'm going to fire her ass and she can talk to her loverboy all she wants."

"Thanks man." Alec made his way over to the payphones, and leaned on the wall next to Max, who was talking to Logan on the phone, tapping her foot impatiently.

She looked up at Alec and glared at him. *Nothing changed there...* He thought, and put on his cocky grin again, enjoying the fire shooting from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, listen Logan, I gotta hang up, I'll talk to ya later okay? Bye." And with that, she hung up. Or rather smacked it back in the hanger.

"Whoa, what's up with you Ms-I-got-fire-shooting-out-of-my-eyes?!" He asked, taking a step back from her. *You can never be careful enough with that girl.*

"Nothing!" She squeaked hastily. Her voice sounded weird, like she was almost singing.

"Err, okay..." *Was she _singing_?*

"God, Alec! Leave me alone!"

Alec stared at her, she was singing! 

"Oh my God" She _sang._ "What's wrong with me?" She looked just as shocked as he did.

"I have no – eek!"Was he singing now, too? What the hell was going on?

"Heeeeelp!" She sang again, in a dramatic opera-like voice.

Max looked down at her tapping foot, and noticed it was still moving. "I'm not doing that..." she sang again, looking confused and worried. She looked back up at him and burst out laughing. Alec was tapping his foot, too, and swaying his hips to a song no one else could hear. "Wha-?" He asked, and looked down at him self. "Eek!" 

Everyone was staring at them and by now, Max' hips were swaying too in the same sexy way as Alec's.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered in a melodically strange way.

"'Kay" She squeaked back.

When they arrived at Foggle Towers, they were still tapping their feet, and Alec had been tapping his fingers on his bike all the way there while murmuring a quiet song which Max couldn't make out, even with her enhanced hearing.

They ran into the nearest elevator, still swaying and tapping.

"Why are we at Logan's? I mean, he's a great guy, but how do you know he can help us? I'm only going to embarrass myself _singing_ for Eyes Only! Hello? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I'm crazy! I'm _singing_! We're singing! Singing, Alec!"

"Thank you Ms Obvious."

"Don't make me kick your ass."

He laughed and she looked at him, confusion written on her face.

"What? I was threatening you, and you're laughing?" She asked, still confused.

"It's funny when you sing insults Max, it's a whole new way of communicating, you know?"

She managed at small smirk before her brain started working again. *What are you doing Max? This is Alec we're talking about!* She frowned. *He's cute though, and he can sing...* "Shut up!" *Did I say that out loud? Oops.* She blushed and looked at her feet, correction, her tapping feet.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Never mind... I hope Logan can help us." With that the elevator doors opened and they walked out. Wait a minute, they _danced_ out.

"Uh... Alec, it's getting worse." 

They danced over to Logan's apartment and Max quickly picked the lock.

"Logan?" She sang, "Are you home?"

"In here!" Logan replied. He was – like always – sitting in front of his computers.

Alec wondered if he slept next to them, he rarely saw him away from them.

"Logan, we need your help." Max sang, and flinched at Logan's shocked expression.

"Are you singing?" He asked, with his mouth hanging open. Alec had to try very hard not to laugh. *Don't say a word, you'll just embarrass yourself if you start singing in front of Max' boyfriend.*

"Uh... Yeah. It just happened at Jam Pony, after I hung up the phone. Do you know what's wrong with us?" Max explained, with a very worried Celine Dion-tune. 

"Us?" Logan asked, looking at Alec. *Damn, now he knows...* Alec thought, cursing.

"Yeah," Max sang. "Alec's got it too."

"Hmm... I'll look it up, why don't you sit down for a while and make yourselves comfortable?" He wheeled over to some old books and Max walked over to the couch.

She sat down and looked around for Alec. "Alec, you coming?" She asked, trying to find him in the huge pre-pulse apartment.

"Murph." Came the reply from the kitchen. The always-hungry transgenic was already raiding Logan's poor fridge and stuffing as much food as he possibly could down his throat. 

Max couldn't help but smile. He really was cute. *Stop! Don't even go there, Max.*

An hour later, Max and Alec where sitting on Logan's couch. The fridge was empty and about everything that even looked a bit like food had been eaten by the two singing transgenics. Logan was looking for information that could help them figure out what was happening with Max and Alec.

Alec was bored, very bored. He looked over at Max, in the past hour she had occasionally sang out a very awkward "Stop that, Alec!" or, "Aaah!". Alec feet had been tapping all the time, and it had gotten on Max' nerves. *If they even exist...* He thought.

Once every 5 minutes she'd ask Logan if he found something, and then blush when she realized she had been singing it. Alec would laugh, get slapped and murmur a quiet melodic "Ow!" and then they'd go quiet again. Except for the ever-so-present noise of tapping feet, humming computers, and the sound of Logan's keyboard.

Alec was restless, and before he knew it... 

To be continued ;-) But only if you review! (Really, my muse decided to walk out on me, for now, but I'll go look for it tomorrow... Oh, and if you know any good songs I can make them sing, please tell me! They have to be funny, and pretty well known, so it's not like most lyrics of songs you never heard before, y'know? Well, tell me if you like it and I'll go on with the story, and if you don't tell me too so I can stop wasting my 'precious' time. See ya, Sammie)


	2. The Sound Of Music is in our hearts!

Disclaimer: Can I keep them? Pleaase? 

Summary: In a land, far, far, far, away there once lived a princess and ... Uh, no, wait. Alec and Max magically start singing. I got this idea listening to the radio, when the Dirty Dancing song was on and I was *like always* thinking about Alec. So I figured, who wouldn't want to see Alec singing? The story practically wrote itself, really. Anyway, if you like the idea of Alec and Max singing and dancing, here you go. Also, there's a tiny little bit of Logan bashing. I like the guy, that's not it. He's just a little boring and Alec is way hotter!

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but I got home from school and I read your reviews and I just had to write this! Thanks for all the reviews and the wonderfull ideas! Also if you don't know the song (which is highly unlikely) its from the Sound of Music and it's certainly not something I see Alec and Max singing, but in my little world, they do! Hehehe.

__

A little part of the last chapter...

An hour later, Max and Alec where sitting on Logan's couch. The fridge was empty and about everything that even looked a bit like food had been eaten by the two singing transgenics. Logan was looking for information that could help them figure out what was happening with Max and Alec.

Alec was bored, very bored. He looked over at Max, in the past hour she had occasionally sang out a very awkward "Stop that, Alec!" or, "Aaah!". Alec feet had been tapping all the time, and it had gotten on Max' nerves. *If they even exist...* He thought.

Once every 5 minutes she'd ask Logan if he found something, and then blush when she realized she had been singing it. Alec would laugh, get slapped and murmur a quiet melodic "Ow!" and then they'd go quiet again. Except for the ever-so-present noise of tapping feet, humming computers, and the sound of Logan's keyboard.

Alec was restless, and before he knew it...

__

That was it ;-)

Alec was restless and before he knew it, he jumped on the couch and started singing, waving his arms in the air wildly. "The hills are alive with the sound of music..." His face looked shocked, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Open, close, open, close... The look on his face was priceless. Max, who had jumped up surprised by the sudden musical outburst, was staring at him in shock.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, then her look changed from utter shock to a weird grin. 

*Oh my God!* He thought, looking at her. She was suppressing giggles! He'd kill her for this! *That... That... That, urgh! She's so going to pay for this! Though she looks so yummy with those sparks in her eyes... Stop it Alec! This is _Max_, you idiot.* 

Max' quiet giggles had changed into uncontrollable laughter and she was almost falling of the couch. Alec went on singing, trying desperately to stop singing. *Make me sing something else!* He thought, hoping who ever was making them sing was listening. *Heck, I'd even sing Elvis Presley's songs! But _The sound of _fucking _music_? Noo!! This is not happening!*  
"With songs they have sung for a thousand yeaaars!" 

More laughter from Max. 

"The hills fill my heart with the sound of music..." 

He looked at her, she had suddenly stopped laughing. 

Her expression changed once again, and before she knew it she was singing too! "My heart wants to sing every song it hears!" 

If Alec could make a comment about this, he sure would have. *Without a doubt.* But they both kept singing that awful song. "My heart wants to beat like the wings of a bird, That rise from the lake to the trees…" 

  
Logan was sitting in front of his computer – like always, might I add – when he heard the strange, shocking noises coming from his living room. *If they're making a mess in there, I'm going to get out of this wheelchair and kick their butts* He thought, cursing to himself quietly. 

"My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies!"

Was that the sound of music Logan was hearing? *No, it couldn't be.* He shook his head and wheeled over to where the sound was coming from. By the time he got there – approximately half an hour, since this is Logan we're talking about ;-) No, sorry, I promised my friend I'd be nice about him. *pouts like a puppy* Anyway, on with this crazy story... – Max and Alec were both standing on the coffee table, arms waving madly, singing the last part of the scary song. 

"I go to the hills when my heart is lonely, I know I will hear what I heard before!" Max and Alec sang in unison. 

Logan looked like he'd seen a ghost. But what he was really seeing had to be even scarier. He was looking at two, lively, insane, dancing, singing transgenics. His mouth fell open. This fish-effect was getting old.

"My heart will be blessed," They continued, with their perfect Manticore voices. Logan could picture them dancing in a green valley, wearing strange little clothes and teaching a bunch of kids do, re, mi... etc. 

"Alec! Max!" He finally managed to squeal, with a high pitched voice. Even for Logan. 

"With the sound of music!" They ignored him. Like always. (Is it me or is this Logan bashing getting worse? It must be a virus... Anyhoo.)

"And I'll sing once mooooore!" With that, Alec and Max fell off the coffee table, screaming their lungs out. Max was the first one who got up. Alec was just lying there, his face even paler than Logan's. The color changed to a fiery red in just a few seconds though, while Max and Logan's faces just stayed the strange green/white shade.

*This did not happen. This did _not _happen! This did _NOT _happen!* Alec's thoughts where going fast, at transgenic speed, almost too fast for the hot killing machine to keep up. 

"THIS DID NOT HAPPEN!" He yelled, making Max jump up like a green/white looking person who had just been yelled at. He could out sing Pavarotti anyday. 

"N-n-no," She sang in a quiet whisper. "You're right, it didn't. Did it? Logan? It didn't happen!" Her face was almost as red as Alec's now. "Come on!" She stomped off, pulling Alec with her.

"Hey, calm down. It didn't happen."

"Yes! It didn't!"

"What didn't happen?"

"Good boy."

"Thanks, now can you let go off my arm before you rip it –"

"GUYS!" Logan's voice interrupted the two singing – but not right now – transgenics.

Max stopped halfway in the hall, her hand just an inch away from pushing the 'down' button on the elevator.

"What?!" She snapped, sending a deadly glare towards Logan.

"I'll find a cure for this. I'll look it up and ask my contacts." Logan said, in a voice that presented a little boy who's candy just got stolen by the big fat wolf.

Max furiously pulled Alec in the elevator and started pressing all the buttons. Alec snatched her hands away from them and held them tight. 

"Calm down." He sang, getting a snort from her.

"Calm down? _Calm down?!_ How can I calm down? We just sang the sound of music!" She raved on, almost in a rap-like tone.

"I thought you said nothing happened."

"Oh."

"You're right though. I'm a genetically engineered _singing _killing machine! Ha!" He laughed dramatically.

"Logan will find a cure." Max was looking at him in a very strange way. *He's so cute when he's laughing. And his voice is just to die for! Oh God, Max, don't go there.*

"He'll find a cure." Alec sang, sarcastically. "Of course, he'll find a cure! Max! The man can't even get a cure for the virus! How is he gonna cure this? Listen to me! We. Are. _Singing._"

Max slapped him on the shoulder.

*Alright,* He thought. *I deserved that.*

The elevator stopped, *It's about time* and they both danced out.

"Where are we going anyway?" He asked nonchalantly and looked at her pretty – red – face.

"Crash." She snapped, and she pulled him outside.

Another A/N because I like writing them so much:

Okay, how was that? I'll continue it soon, I had a lot of ideas for the songs I'm gonna make them sing. Unlike the sound of music, they will be about their growing feelings for each other, hey, I gotta have a plot, don't I? I think there will be about 3 more chapters, explaining why they're singing and I'm gonna make Original Cindy and Sketchy sing too. Maybe even Logan and Asha. ;-) 

Well anyways, another **great **THANKS!! To flippin-mental for the awesome idea, ILUVALEC for guessing my sex right – yup I'm a girly – because my mom said earlier that if I used 'Sam' as my author name people would think I'm a guy lol, JetBlack, Ellashy, panda007 and salzstar!!! Thanks for reviewing and making my day :-) 


	3. You're the one that I want! Oh oh oh Hon...

Disclaimer: They're mine in my crazy little world :-( 

Summary: In a land, far, far, far, away there once lived a princess and ... Uh, no, wait. Alec and Max magically start singing. I got this idea listening to the radio, when the Dirty Dancing song was on and I was *like always* thinking about Alec. So I figured, who wouldn't want to see Alec singing? The story practically wrote itself, really. Anyway, if you like the idea of Alec and Max singing and dancing, here you go. Also, there's a tiny little bit of Logan bashing. I like the guy, that's not it. He's just a little boring and Alec is way hotter!

A/N: I updated a little later than the last chapter, sorry about that. Also, sorry if this chapter is a bit depressing, in ... 1 hour and 12 min ... Freak Nation will be on here, boohoo, the last episode :'( I'm gonna cry! *sobs* but they'll still live on in my mind, happily singing and dancing ... Err, I'm on Coca Cola ;-) Anyway, here it is! Drum rolls please.

__

A "little" part of the last chapter...

"I'm a genetically engineered _singing _killing machine! Ha!" He laughed dramatically.

"Logan will find a cure." Max was looking at him in a very strange way. *He's so cute when he's laughing. And his voice is just to die for! Oh God, Max, don't go there.*

"He'll find a cure." Alec sang, sarcastically. "Of course, he'll find a cure! Max! The man can't even get a cure for the virus! How is he gonna cure this? Listen to me! We. Are. _Singing._"

Max slapped him on the shoulder.

*Alright,* He thought. *I deserved that.*

The elevator stopped, *It's about time* and they both danced out.

"Where are we going anyway?" He asked nonchalantly and looked at her pretty – red – face.

"Crash." She snapped, and she pulled him outside. 

__

The end ... Or not.

When Max and Alec finally arrived at Crash – after a lot weird, disbelieving "Crash?! Are you out of your mind, Max?" and "Nooo. This is going to be so embarrassing!" from Alec and a lot of painful hits, kicks and "Shut up!" from Max – the place was crowed. 

Max quickly scanned the place for Sketchy and Original Cindy, her eyes finding them at their usual table close to the pool. Sketchy was playing with Original Cindy's latest honey, and like always, losing famously.

They made their way over to Original Cindy who was cheering her honey on, and laughing at Sketchy.

"Hey boo!" Original Cindy smiled and waved at Max, then noticed Alec tagging along with an embarrassed and funny expression on his face. "What's up with your boy, boo?"

"He's not my boy!" Max said stubbornly. Her voice still sounded melodical and singy. 

"And he's ..." *Yummy, is that the word you're looking for?* the tiny little voice in her mind said. *No! Shut up! Aahh!* "He's just Alec" She finally said.

Original Cindy looked at her in a strange questioning way. Max blinked, her mind was racing. *Am I blushing?* 

"What?"

"Are you singing?"

*Phew* "Uhm, Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Max was trying her hardest not to sing, but it was no use.

"No explanation?" Original Cindy touched Max' forehead to feel if she had a temperature. 

"Well, see, we don't know." She was clearly singing now.

"We?"

Both of them suddenly noticed Alec had sat down across from them and was listening to their conversation with his undivided attention. Max gulped. *He's so hot.*

"You're the one that I want." Max sang, very softly, but there was no doubt both of them had heard her. *Uh oh,* She looked away blushing. *This is going so very wrong, Max, stop singing!*

"What?" Alec and Original Cindy where looking at her in total confusion.

"You better shape up, 'cause I need a man," *Stop stop stop!* "And my heart is set on youuu."

Alec and Original Cindy had gone past the valley of confusion, to the lands of shock.

Max got up from her seat and seductively walked over to Alec, her hips moving to the rhythm of 'You're the one that I want' in a very Grease-like way. 

She continued her song with a wicked grin on her face, looking at Alec in that same seductive way.

"You better shape up, you better understand." By now Alec mouth was hanging open, if it was possible his chin would be on the floor. "To my heart I must be true!"

With that Max grabbed Alec shirt and pulled him off his chair, pulling him to the dance floor closely followed by a still very shocked Original Cindy.

"You're the one that I want ho ho ho honey! The one I need oh yes indeeeeed."

Alec couldn't believe his eyes … Uh, ears. Was this Max, or some clone? Was it the unknown-thing making her sing or where this her true feelings? But before he knew it he was dancing with her, swaying her over the dance floor. Everyone had stepped aside and looked at them in confusement.

"I better shape up," He sang in that deep sexy voice of his. "'cause you need a man..."

"I need a man!" Max sang with him. "Who can keep me satisfied."

"I better shape up," Almost every girl in Crash was drooling over his sexy voice, if they hadn't fainted yet. "If I'm gonna prove..."

"You better prove!" Max sang, she still had that wicked grin on her face and Alec found himself liking it very much.

"That my faith is justified."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure down deep inside"

They were dancing perfectly, like their bodies were one. Not caring about anything around them but each other. 

"You're the one that I want!" They sang together, smiling widely. 

"Ho ho ho honey!" Hey wait a minute, we didn't sing that. Max and Alec stopped dancing and looked over to where the sound was coming from.

"Oh..." Max whispered, looking at the source of the sound.

"My..." Alec continued for her.

"God!" She squeaked.

They were looking at Original Cindy and Sketchy singing and dancing on their table finishing the song for them. Max laughed and ran over to them, when they got there Original Cindy and Sketchy stopped singing looking very embarrassed and suddenly everyone in Crash was applauding. 

Alec – with his cocky "I'm God." personality – couldn't help but bow for them, of course.

And Max – with _her_ own personality – couldn't help hitting him playfully.

Alec smiled at her sweetly and she felt herself melting in front of him.

"Nothing happened!" She said quickly, and turned around so Alec couldn't see her blushing like a tomato.

"Sure." He said, wrapping his arms around her and turning her around in his embrace. 

She looked up at him confused, and for a second he thought she might kiss him...

But max being Max of course, she just hit him – softly though, he noticed, and with a cute mischievous smile playing on her *yummy, full, pouty...* lips – and walked away muttering something about getting a new pitcher.

To be continued because Dark Angel is almost starting!! Let me know what you think, and if I should continue... I realize this chapter was a bit confusing but I only wanted to point out that Alec and Max both have feelings for each other. And I know the song "You're the one that I want" wasn't in the correct order but hey, this is my story and I can do with it what I want! Like before, if you have an idea for a song I can make them sing or for something I can make them do, just click the "review" button. You know you want to. ;-)

Lots of love and hugs for everyone in Belgium who's now getting ready to watch the last *sob* episode of Dark Angel, I know how you feel!

Sammie

x - - - x


	4. We should be Lovers

Disclaimer: He's mine! _Mine_! MINE! ... Err, sorry. *blushes* 

Summary: In a land, far, far, far, away there once lived a princess and ... Uh, no, wait. Alec and Max magically start singing. I got this idea listening to the radio, when the Dirty Dancing song was on and I was *like always* thinking about Alec. So I figured, who wouldn't want to see Alec singing? The story practically wrote itself, really. Anyway, if you like the idea of Alec and Max singing and dancing, here you go. Also, there's a tiny little bit of Logan bashing. I like the guy, that's not it. He's just a little boring and Alec is way hotter!

A/N: Hey! Sorry this took so long to get up, I've been really busy and I had no time to write. Anyway, Freak Nation was a great episode! I loved it, though there wasn't much Alec in it *sob* but Normal was just so cute, hehehe. 

__

A "little" part of the last chapter...

"Nothing happened!" She said quickly, and turned around so Alec couldn't see her blushing like a tomato.

"Sure." He said, wrapping his arms around her and turning her around in his embrace. 

She looked up at him confused, and for a second he thought she might kiss him...

But Max being Max of course, she just hit him – softly though, he noticed, and with a cute mischievous smile playing on her *yummy, full, pouty...* lips – and walked away muttering something about getting a new pitcher.

__

Now on with the story!

Alec watched Max leave to get another pitcher, still wondering if she was just singing the first song that came to her mind or if she really meant the lyrics. 

*Probably not, this is Max you're talking about, you dumbo.* His gaze fell to the floor. *But she did look like she was about to kiss you.*

With that thought, Max brushed past him and put the pitcher on the table, making any coherent thought impossible. 

Max smiled to herself when she got back at their table. Alec seemed to be in deep thought. *About me?* She thought hopefully, then quickly put the pitcher on the table, brushing her hips seductively against his. She could feel her cheeks turning that tomato-red again.

Hoping Alec wouldn't notice her crimson face, Max sat down at the table and let her gaze fall on Original Cindy and Sketchy.

Original Cindy's black skin had a soft red tint to it, and Sketchy's face looked so red Max was afraid his head might explode. 

Alec sat down on a chair next to her and laughed at Original Cindy and Sketchy.

Max finally found her voice, and even though it still sounded choked and soft she managed to say three words before it disappeared again. 

"That was ... Strange."

"Yeah. I thought it might be something Manticore did but now Cindy and Sketchy are singing too." Alec was staring at her but she didn't notice.

"It was fun!" Sketchy quipped up happily.

They all stared at him.

"Well it was." He whispered feeling very embarrassed.

"Err right sugar, but it wasn't exactly normal." Original Cindy said, looking puzzled.

"Uhm, well, Logan will find out what it is, you guys. He always – " He frowned. What was that on his knee? "Uh, he always does." He looked down at his knee.

"Uh, Max?" He managed to say. Her hand was lying comfortably on his right knee, and she didn't seem to notice. 

Max looked at his surprised face, then down at her hand, and right back up to his face.

If Alec had expected her to hit him and run away, he had been very wrong. Max simply smiled sweetly at him and looked back at Original Cindy and Sketchy debating if it had been fun or not.

Alec's mind was racing. *Maybe whatever is making us sing, finally got to her brains. Or maybe she's been possessed by an evil demon and it's making her all nice to me. Or or ... But why is her hand still on my knee? It feels so warm and ... Stop it Alec, she's probably possessed. Right, that's it.*

Max finally seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled her hand back from his knee as if it was on fire.

"Sorry." She said, blushing slightly. 

Alec smiled at her, "It's alright." And took her hand, carefully putting it back on his knee, still smiling.

Max' mouth fell open slightly but she was able to close it and smile back at him.

None of them noticed Original Cindy being very confused and asking what on earth possessed them.

Before he knew it, Alec was singing again, "Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love."

Max blinked a few times, and looked away. "Please don't start that."

"All you need is love!"

"I..."

"All you need is looove."

By now Original Cindy and Sketchy's mouths where on the floor.

Max didn't know what so say ... Err, sing.

"All you need is loo-oove."

"Love is just a game!"

Alec smiled, happy he got a reply from her, even though she still wasn't convinced.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me!"

"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee..." 

Alec was drowning in her sweet voice but continued singing anyway. "Just one night ... Give me just one night."

*He sounds sincere enough,* She thought, *But this is Alec! And we are _singing_!*

She shook her head, "There's no way, because you can't pay!"

Alec sighed. "In the name of love, one night in the name of love!"

Max smiled softly, making Alec's heart skip a few beats. "You crazy fool...I wont give in to you..." But she didn't sound all that sure. She turned to leave before she got herself in to a big mess she knew she wouldn't be able to get her heart out of.

"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way..."

She stopped and turned to look at him. "You think that people would have enough of silly love songs."

Alec looked around. Everyone in Crash was looking at them, hoping Max would jump on him and kiss him. Well maybe everyone in Crash, but Max. "I look around me, and I see it isn't so."

Max tilted her head to the side a little, and smiled. "Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs..."

Alec smiled, realizing he was getting to her, at last. "Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. 'Cause here I go agaaain..."

Max stepped closer to him, and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Love lifts us up where we belong," He went on, "Where the eagles fly, on a mountain high!"

She looked up at him, questioningly. If it was possible Alec would've melted right there, on the spot.

"Love… Love makes us act like we are fools," She tried her hardest to turn away again but found herself drowning in his – yummie!! – hazel eyes. "Throw our lives away, for one happy day..."

Alec thought back about Terminal City and all the trangenics. "We can be heroes! Just for one day."

"You, you will be mean..." She looked down at her shoes.

Alec laughed. "No I wont." He smiled and held her in his arms.

"And I, I'll hit you all the time!"

Alec gave her an I-dont-care-look and kissed her forehead. "We should be lovers."

Max shook her head, "We can't do that!!"

Both of them, having forgotten about Original Cindy and everyone else at Crash, were shocked when Cindy's voice broke the silence.

"Come on, boo! You can't wait around for roller-boy all your life!"

Alec gave her a thankful smile, which Original Cindy gladly returned.

With his new found strength he sang a bit louder, making every female at Crash melt. (And me!)

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact!"

"No, nothing would keep us together..." She sang, thinking about the war going on and all the transgenics that needed their help.

"We could steal time..." With that, his lips met hers in a soft, careful kiss.

She pulled back and smiled up at him, then they sang together.

"Just for one day, we can be heroes, forever and ever! We can be heroes..."

They kissed again, a lot more passionate and deeper this time, getting lots of "ooh" and "aww"s from everyone at Crash. Original Cindy and Sketchy started cheering and soon everyone joined in, while Max and Alec were lost in each other's arms.

A/N: To be continued :-) I really hope you liked this part, it's a bit fluffy I know, but the next chapter will be funnier, I promise! The song is from the Moulin Rouge, which I watched yesterday. Ewan is yummie but Alec is WAY yummier! ;-) Please review!


	5. The Keyboard Funeral

Disclaimer: Since the show was cancelled I'm starting to believe the writers own the show… so it's _ours _and if you don't like it, well, then sue me! :-P

Summary: In a land, far, far, far, away there once lived a princess and ... Uh, no, wait. Alec and Max magically start singing. I got this idea listening to the radio, when the Dirty Dancing song was on and I was *like always* thinking about Alec. So I figured, who wouldn't want to see Alec singing? The story practically wrote itself, really. Anyway, if you like the idea of Alec and Max singing and dancing, here you go. Also, there's a tiny little bit of Logan bashing. I like the guy, that's not it. He's just a little boring and Alec is way hotter!

A/N: *sigh grumble sigh* Ugh. It's storming outside, I don't really know what's going on. All I know is that it's thundering and lightning and there's snow on the neighbours roof… And that I had to pull out the cable and the plug so now I'm here, all bored and writing this on the battery of my laptop. My precious laptop. *Evil grin*

Max and Alec had somehow managed to get to Logan's apartment in Foggle Towers. How they had managed to get there between the passionate kisses, singing, dancing, and gazing in each other's eyes remained a mystery. Especially to Original Cindy and Sketchy who had followed them there for some reason. Original Cindy had stared open-mouthed at them for a while, then started cheering, and went right back to staring when the two very-much-in-love-transgenics decided to let their hands roam freely... with the not-so-expected results, of course.

Sketchy however seemed to be fine with the idea of his two friends eating each other's faces - well it looked like that anyway! – and happily followed them.

They all ignored the stares and frowns they got on their way, along with the usual "Look at that! What are they doing?! They look hungry... They're kissing? No way!" and "Get a room!" comments.

Original Cindy decided that the elevator would not be the best place for her two friends to be right now, so they took the stairs. Sketchy tripped over Original Cindy's chin hanging on the floor – it was getting used to being dragged across Seattle by now – and fell over a few times... But they finally arrived at Logan's door.

"Knock." Original Cindy demanded.

"What?" Alec let go of Max for a second to look at Original Cindy. Clearly confused by the strange statement she just made.

"Knock!" Original Cindy repeated. She was getting annoyed by their public-foreplay. *Damn fine girl wasted on a...male.* 

Max had untangled herself from Alec's arms to stare at her best friend. "What do you mean 'knock'?"

"Earth to Max, earth to Max: door, knock, door, knock… Knock on the door?" Original Cindy said, as if she was explaining it to a 5 year old little Max.

"Oh!" Max and Alec sang. Sketchy couldn't help but notice how much they sounded like Abba, that pre-pulse group everyone used to talk about.

"You could've just said so you know, 'Cin." Alec muttered and searched his pockets for something.

"I did. Now what are you doing?"

"Uh, Cindy, I'm a genetically engineered killing machine, do you seriously think I was gonna knock?" He said while proudly holding up a little pin and picking the lock with it. Max playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Good point." Cindy said, wondering how she could've forgotten Max and Alec were most likely to just enter without knocking. She mentally hit herself for forgetting.

Alec quickly picked the lock, with an other one of his – sexy! - proud looks. They all walked into Logan's apartment.

"Logan? Looogan? Have you found out – " Max sang, wondering where the hell her ex-boyfriend was. Then they she saw _it._

Everyone was shocked. They'd never seen _anything _like this! 

Sketchy gasped, Original Cindy fainted, Alec looked as if he'd just seen Normal naked under the shower and Max was acting like a goldfish. Her mouth opened and closed in shock.

Why, do you ask?

Well...

Logan wasn't sitting at his computers! 

The screensavers had kicked in – in the first time of their lives... if screensavers have lives, that is. – and the keyboard hadn't been touched for a while.

Max stared at the empty spot, then let her eyes fall on the keyboard. She looked at it as if it had just sprouted wings and was attacking them.

Alec carefully walked over to it and placed his hand on the keys. "I'm so sorry Max, it's cold. There wasn't anything we could do… Time of death, 22.47." He sang softly. If Max didn't know any better she would have thought he was playing in Les Misérables. 

Alec looked down at his feet in grief and walked back over to Max and Sketchy. 

"No! Oh please no!" Max started sobbing and ran over to Alec. He put his arms around her and hugged her softly. He knew how much it could hurt to see an empty keyboard... The horror!

"It will be alright, Maxie." He whispered, nuzzling his nose in her raven hair. "We will take it back to the shop and they will make sure it gets a new owner... We'll go together. Or we'll give it a nice funeral with our friends and family."

Max only sobbed louder.

Sketchy seemed to have found his voice and coughed slightly. "Uh... I know this is not the right time but... Where is Logan?"

Alec shot him a look. "Who cares? We need to take care of the poor keyboard right now..."

Max sniffled. "It was still so young!"

"I know, Maxie, I know."

About half an hour later they had put a black blanket over the keyboard and moved Original Cindy on the couch. They decided they would have a quiet moment for the beloved keyboard.

Original Cindy started to stir and woke up, looking around wildly. Her eyes found the little black blanket where the keyboard would have usually been and she started crying, too.

"No no no … This can't be happening! Logan took such great care of his keyboard! It can't be dead. It just _can't_ be!" Sketchy patted her back comfortingly.

It was then that they all noticed a note on the coffee table.

"What's that?" Max asked, picking the tiny paper up and holding it so everyone could see.

Alec took it out of her hand. "I think it's a note they left."

"They? Who's they?" Original Cindy had controlled herself but she was still sniffing and she even let Sketchy hug her.

"The people that killed... the..." Sob. "Keyboard."

They were all silent for a moment, thinking about the poor little keyboard with its cute little keys.

"Alec," Max whispered in a singsong voice. "Can ... Can you read it to us?"

*There's that Celine Dion-tune again.* He thought, but he also knew it wasn't the time to laugh about them singing... This was serious, their poor keyboard had been _murdered._

Alec took a deep breath, looked down at the note and slowly... Very softly... Started reading it.

"We know what you did last summer."

To be continued...

A/N: Gosh this is really going nowhere... hehehe. Anyway, I got one more song I want them to sing and I'll post the chapter about... *thinks* Next week :-) I got a pretty good idea for a new – serious, lol – fic and I'm still doing Rose's challenge at NWP but I need someone to read it and tell me if it's good...Rose hasn't been online for a while, I have no clue where she is so... Sorry!


	6. Stay With Me Tonight

****

Disclaimer: If I hide him under my bed, can I keep him? 

****

Summary: In a land, far, far, far, away there once lived a princess and ... Uh, no, wait. Alec and Max magically start singing. I got this idea listening to the radio, when the Dirty Dancing song was on and I was *like always* thinking about Alec. So I figured, who wouldn't want to see Alec singing? The story practically wrote itself, really. Anyway, if you like the idea of Alec and Max singing and dancing, here you go. Also, there's a tiny little bit of Logan bashing. I like the guy, that's not it. He's just a little boring and Alec is way hotter!

****

A/N: Hey! Sorry this took so long to get up, I was stuck on this for a long, long time. Anyways, this is the last part but if you review and tell me you wanna know how many kids they have, or when they get married and if you're invited I might be insane enough to write a little sequel. Love you guys lots and lots!

A "little" part of the last chapter, as always...

"Alec," Max whispered in a singsong voice. "Can ... Can you read it to us?"

*There's that Celine Dion-tune again.* He thought, but he also knew it wasn't the time to laugh about them singing... This was serious, their poor keyboard had been _murdered._

Alec took a deep breath, looked down at the note and slowly... Very softly... Started reading it.

"We know what you did last summer."

__

And on with the story. Again. 

Max gasped, her eyes wide in horror. "How could they know?!" 

Alec smirked playfully. "Why Maxie? Where you doing something naughty?"

"Don't tell me you don't like naughty, Hot boy." Max smiled seductively at him, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Both of them had completely forgotten about the missing Logan. But then again, who cared about missing Logans? They all turn up someday.

"Oh... I like naughty alright..." 

Original Cindy rolled her eyes and coughed loudly. "Erm, guys, no offence but GET A ROOM!"

Max and Alec just ignored her.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Sketchy's voice sounded distant but proud. And drunk. They all looked at the source of the sound.

Sketchy was standing in Logan's huge kitchen, holding up a bottle of Chardonnay in one hand and in the other a half-drunken bottle of Scotch. "Booze!" 

"You're the man, Sketch!" Original Cindy got up from the couch and made her own way to the kitchen. "Max honey, where does Logan keep the glasses?"

"Murph." 

"What?"

"Mmm... Oh yes..."

"Max? Glasses?"

"Oh Alec!"

"MAX!"

Max jumped up, causing Alec to fall off the couch and onto the floor, right on his ass. "Huh? What? I...I was just..."

Original Cindy smiled knowingly. "You were just making out with your squeeze?"

Max looked down at her feet in shame, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry Mommy." She sang, sounding surprisingly like Annie. Original Cindy imagined her Boo singing 'Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll love you tomorrow!' and turned back to Sketchy who was already drinking from the bottle, obviously not needing any glasses. She sighed and looked through every cupboard until she found some glasses.

"Now I've had the time of my life..."

Original Cindy looked up from the counter. _Oh no, there they go again..._  
"No I never felt like this before, yes I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you 'cause I've had the time of my life. And I owe it all to you!" Alec's deep, sexy voice rang through the apartment. Max felt her knees go week just watching him.

"I've been waiting for so long now I've finally found someone to stand by me..." As he sang, Alec took Max's hands in his and started dancing with her around the apartment.

"We saw the writing on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy." She smiled, singing along with him. 

"Now with passion in our eyes..." He looked deeply into her dark brown eyes, loving the way they sparkled when she looked up at him. "There's no way we could disguise it, secretly..."  
He swayed her around the room, never letting go off her hands and never looking away from her beautiful dark eyes.

"So we take each other's hand 'cause we seem to understand the urgency..."

Singing the last word, he pulled her closer, pushing her body up against his but never leaving her eyes. "Just remember..."

"You're the one thing I can't get enough of." Max sang alone now and pulled away from him, a playful look on her face. "So I'll tell you something... This could be love because I've had the time of my life, No I never felt this way before! Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you..." She leaned back, her lips inches apart from his but not quite touching.

"Hey, baby." He whispered against her lips, making her shiver at the tingles it sent through her whole body.

"With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know, so we'll just let it go... Don't be afraid to lose control."

She smiled softly, brushing her lips against his but pulling away again to sing some more. "Yes I know what's on your mind When you say, 'Stay with me tonight'."

Alec pulled her closer; his lips captured hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. "Max..."

"Yes, Alec?" _Why does my voice sound so husky? Mmm... He smells good. And he tastes good..._  
"Stay with me tonight."

Her heart fluttered and her stomach did a loop. All because of that one little sentence. Their lips met again, harder this time. Max could hear Original Cindy and Sketchy cheering in the background, but her entire attention was devoted to the man standing in front of her. Softly, she whispered, "Always."

And they lived happily ever after. The end.

"Err, Sam?" 

Sam looked up from her computer, a confused look on her face.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She was sure she heard Logan's voice... But where was he? She looked around her room, but couldn't find him.

"I'm still with my kidnappers and you ended the story?" 

Sam frowned, thought about that for a while, and quickly typed some more lines to her insane story.

"Oops? Sorry Loggie, I didn't mean to forget about you!"

"Don't call me Loggie!"

"Why not, Loggie?"

"Stop calling me Loggie!"

"Make me!"

Loggie gave up and sighed, then watched her type.

Max and Alec got married and had lots of kids, Original Cindy found a new squeeze and Sketchy got himself a cute leggy blonde to love him for eternity.

The end.

"Sam? You forgot me again!"

A loud curse and a strangling noise could be heard in Sam's room.

... And Logan lived happily ever after, because he found out his kidnapper was actually Asha trying to be kinky. The Singing Transgenic Fairy was satisfied that Alec and Max finally saw the light and got married, so she decided to leave them alone - only to make Logan and Asha sing out their kinky ideas, of course!

"That's better!"

More strangling noises... ;)

The** end**!


End file.
